Thundercats Lion-o's amazing true love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o came over and saw this lovely lioness his own age.


chapter 1

Lion-o was scouting ahead and gathering firewood. Snarf was with him. Snarf then ran ahead. "Snarf come back here!" Lion-o said. Then he followed his trusty pet. Snarf kept on running and saw a female snarf come up. Lion-o saw this and was amazed. "I see you found lady friend but we need to find the firewood," Lion-o said. The female snarf ran towards something. It looked pretty worried.

Snarf came running to her and Lion-o sighed and followed. He heard someone call out. "HELP!"

"Hello?" Lion-o said.

"I'm over here!" the voice said.

Lion-o came over and saw this lovely lioness his own age. "What's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"My leg is caught up in something and I can't get free," she said.

Lion-o looked and saw that her leg was caught in a vine and the leg had fresh wound on it it was bleeding. "How did you get that wound?" Lion-o asked.

"I cut it against a rock when I fell before I got my leg stuck and it hurts." she said.

"I will try to get you free so hold still," Lion-o said.

"Okay." she said.

Then they heard a noise it was a wild Tanoto a ferocious beast. It was going after the girl. Lion-o got out the sword of omens and ran the beast through. The monster shrieked and fell down dead. Lion-o had some of it's blood on his arms. Then he carefully used the sword and cut the lioness free.

She hugged him with true genuine gratitude. Lion-o was so surprised he nearly jumped. "My hero!" she said.

Lion-o smiled and said. "No problem, I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o, lord of the cats? My apologies my king," she said.

"It's okay, what is your name?" Lion-o asked.

"Liosia," Liosia said. "OW!" she said.

"That leg doesn't look good I better you to the camp." Lion-o said. Then picked her up and helped her walk. "Is the female snarf yours?" he asked.

"Yes her name is Snarfette," Liosia said.

Once back at the camp they saw Lion-o helping a young lioness who was injured. "She needs help," Lion-o said.

"Okay let's look at that leg shall we," Cheetara said. She took a look. "It doesn't look too bad," Cheetara said cleaning the wound. Then ground up some herbs and placed it on the wound. Then she closed the wound and wrapped it up.

"It feels better already thank you," Liosia said.

"Guys this is Liosia, she was in the woods wounded her leg was stuck in a vine and couldn't get free." Lion-o said.

"Thanks for helping Lion-o and saving me from that Tanoto." Liosia said.

"Lion-o is that why there is blood on your arms? Did it hurt you?" Cheetara asked.

"No, this is the Tanoto's blood." Lion-o said. Then left to wash up. After he cleaned up he saw Liosia sitting under a tree. "Must feel nice under the shade." Lion-o said.

"It does," Liosia said. Then leaned her head against Lion-o's shoulder. Lion-o was surprised she was doing that. She gave him a soft and peaceful look.

"Liosia I need to get the firewood because I forgot to get it, I will be back with it soon," Lion-o said. He wondered what is going on.

Liosia looked at him. "May I come with you?" Liosia asked.

"I think you need to rest your leg, you told me it still hurts." Lion-o said. Then he left. Liosia sighed and looked at the ground. Tygra saw that Liosia was given him signals that she felt attracted to him.

Maybe it was time he talked to his brother. He followed him into the forest and saw him picking up the firewood. "Hey Lion-o," Tygra said.

"What is it Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"You don't notice what Liosia is doing?" Tygra said.

"I think she's nice but why is she acting like this?" Lion-o said. "It's weird," he said.

"You are so clueless," Tygra said. "She likes you, and by what I've seen a lot, she is trying to gain your affection." he said.

Lion-o was so surprised he almost dropped the firewood. "Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, well you better go get her," Tygra said.

Lion-o hurried off to go to Liosia. He saw her stroking Snarf and Snarfette. Lion-o placed the firewood down and sat next to Liosia. "Hey Liosia," he said.

Liosia turned and saw Lion-o. "Hey, would you like some company?" he asked.

"Sure," Liosia said. Then leaned against him and started purr. Tried to snuggle up close. Lion-o realized she was starting to move pretty fast.

"Liosia this is moving a bit fast for me," Lion-o said.

Liosia knew Lion-o was right. "Sorry Lion-o I just been reject so much I thought if I did this I wouldn't be," she said.

"It's okay, how about we get know one another," he said.

"I'd like that," she said.

Then over the next few days they began to talk. They began to feel love for each other.

Who knows what will happen next?


End file.
